Showers, Couches and Kitchen chairs
by bakaatje
Summary: Brendan comes home for a quite night in and finds someone unexpected underneath his shower. Five chapter fic.
1. The Shower

**This story is set right after the 15th of august, after Brendan decides to stay for Cheryl instead of going back to Ireland with Declan. Oh, and you probably don't want to remember, but during this time there was a some silly wedding scamming too… Anyways things may take a slight different turn for our two favorite boys. ;) Enjoy!**

**The Shower**

Brendan opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He was finally home and he had the whole evening to himself. He'd left the club in Joel's hands for the night. After everything that had happened he really needed some alone time. He looked at his watch, only half past four. He was hungry, but it was a little too early to eat dinner. Not that he always ate on regular times, more the opposite, but maybe it was better to take a shower first. He walked to his room, to get some clean clothes, and sat down on the bed to take off his shoes and socks. For some reason he never walked with his shoes on in the bathroom. After he had done that he walked barefoot through the living room to the stairs.

Then he heard it...

There was a noise coming from upstairs, that didn't belong there, not when he was supposed to be alone. Maybe it was Chez, although he doubted that, since had she said to him, she would keep an eye on Joel. He walked the stairs without making a noise. When he came on the landing, the sound became harder. There was definitely someone there. He stood still on the landing, he didn't think this through, as usual. The noise sounded like running water, so it wasn't more than logical that the sound came from the bathroom. But what now? He could scare that person, but what if the door was locked? Besides if there was a thief, why would he put the shower on? Then he heard another sound, a human sound. Was that singing? He smiled, that person definitely shouldn't start a career in singing, it was terrible. But then he recognized the voice and his heart skipped a beat, when he realized who was standing in his bathroom, under his shower. The big question was, why was that person here? In his house? Under his shower?

Brendan opened the bathroom without making a noise. Luckily the door wasn't locked. He realized he was still holding the clean clothes he'd taken from his bedroom. He put them on the washbasin. He looked at the shower and, although the windows were misted by the steam, he saw the dark- blonde hair of Steven. He could vaguely see his figure. He felt his blood rush through his body. It felt like years since the last time he had seen Steven, since he'd talked to him, since he'd touched him.

"Steven."

He heard slipping feet, a cry of pain and then he saw a wet head looking through the corner of the shower door. Steven looked at him with big eyes, he could read the shock and astonishment from his face. "Brendan."

It was silence for moment, when they looked at each other.

"I thought...I thought you weren't home."

"Yeah well, what can I say. Wrong thought."

Steven still looked at him with big eyes and a red color appeared on his cheeks. "I don't know what you must think right now."

"I'm just wondering why you are here. In _my_ house. In _my _bathroom. Under _my_ shower," Brendan said slowly in a low voice.

"Well, I..." Brendan didn't know it was possible, but Steven turned even more red.

"You're in my home Steven. You almost _owe _me an explanation."

"Yeah, well... ehhm. I had to go to an appointment today, but I missed the bus and because I couldn't really shift that appointment and the car broke down, I went on my bike. But at the way back, it rained cats and dogs and it was very far, so when I came home I looked like a drowned cat," Steven always talked too much when he was nervous, Brendan thought in the break that fell because Steven needed to breath, "So I came home, but then I found out I forgot my keys and Doug isn't home, because he went to London for the weekend with Leanne and his parents..." Brendan heard the pain and jealousy in Steven's voice and wondered why, but Steven just chattered on, "So I couldn't get to him and then I remembered I gave Cheryl a spare key and I came here. She opened the door, looked at me and said I could take a warm shower and in the meanwhile she would look for the key. If I had known you would be here, I'd never-"

"Finish your shower Steven, I don't mind you being here." at all, Brendan added in his mind.

Steven looked at him with a mixture of distrust and worry, but after a few seconds he pulled back his head and closed the door of the shower.

Brendan heard some noise coming out of the shower and a minute later he smelled his shower gel.

"Steven, I can't remember giving you permission for using my shower gel," he said with a touch of amusement.

He heard something fall and then he heard Steven's voice:

"Brendan, why are you still standing there?"

Brendan couldn't help but smile. "Well since it is my bathroom I've got the right to stand here, don't I?"

"But...," Steven's voice trailed off.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He heard Steven mumble for a moment, probably a curse, but then he was silent.

Brendan felt how the room became more and more stuffy, because of the vapor. The steam that came from the shower had now even misted the mirror that hang above the washbasin. Maybe he should take his jacket off.

"Brendan what are you doing." Apparently Steven had been looking at him, through the misted windows.

"It's just a little hot in here, don't you think?" Brendan succeeded in pulling off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his light blue shirt.

"I wouldn't know, because I…" Steven probably realized what he was about to say, because he stopped talking.

"It's very normal that you're naked under the shower Steven." Of course he couldn't see it, but Steven probably turned red again. Brendan continued: "Are you done? I need to get a shower as well and you're taking an awfully long one."

"I... I need to do my hair."

Brendan leaned against the washbasin, but didn't reply.

"Brendan?" Steven cleaned the window with his hand and looked through it, he didn't look too happy when he saw that Brendan still stood there, but he did say: "Can I use you're shampoo?"

Brendan laughed out loud and when he looked at Steven, he saw a slight smile crossing his face.

Steven disappeared from his sight for a moment and came back up with a black plastic bottle and a moment later the sense of Brendan's shower gel was accompanied by Brendan's shampoo.

"So where is Cheryl?" Steven asked.

"She was at the club fifteen minutes ago," Brendan replied.

"What?! Why?" Steven asked, he sounded a bit shocked.

"Maybe she kept the key there," Brendan said not very convinced.

"So we're alone, then?" Steven closed his eyes so the shampoo wouldn't get into his eyes.

For a moment Brendan saw the image of Lynsey for his eyes, but he pushed it away: "Yes, we're alone".

Steven sighed and mumbled something under his breath. Brendan saw how Steven put his head under the shower and let the water wash away the shampoo. Brendan didn't say anything and just looked at the boy, who meant more to him than he would ever know. After Steven stole 80.000 grand from him, Brendan hadn't spoken to him that much. And after everything with Sampson and Lynsey's death, he hadn't had the time to play his usual games with Steven. But in the time that everything had happened, in the time his whole life started to fall apart, Steven had been the only one, who cared for him, stood by his side as much as was possible. Even after Cheryl decided she didn't wanna talk to him or see him, Steven had been there. Steven had been the reason he had stayed in Hollyoaks, the reason he didn't go back to Ireland with Declan. They hadn't said it out loud, but they both knew it.

Steven's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Brendan? I'm done, can you give me a towel please?"

Brendan stood up straight. "Why don't you come out and get it yourself?" he said in a teasing voice.

"Brendan, stop acting like that and give me a towel! I'm freezing!" He cleaned the window again with his hand, so he had a clearer view on Brendan.

"You know Steven, I've seen you naked before," Brendan said in a low voice, ignoring Steven's words.

Steven was silent for a moment before he said: "I know, but that doesn't mean you can see me now."

Brendan walked to the closet where Cheryl kept the towels and flannels and took a white towel out of it.

"So why didn't you take a towel before you got under the shower?" Brendan asked, still standing on the same spot.

"Because I thought I would be alone and not have Mr Brady in the bathroom."

"So you're scared of me."

"No, I'm not." Somehow Brendan was happy that, that answer came so quickly, "But I'm the underdog in this whole situation, because you've got all your clothes on and I'm naked. If I hadn't been in the shower I would have walked away by now."

Brendan walked closer to Steven. "You don't have to be the only one being naked, Steven." He heard Steven gasp by that image. Brendan felt not very different, since the moment he knew Steven was naked under his shower, a fire had started to spread through his body, Brendan had thought the feeling had extinguished a while ago. But now he knew he'd been wrong, because his longing for Steven was even stronger than before.

"Just give the towel Brendan," Steven said, although his voice didn't sound as tight as before.

Brendan thought for a moment about what he should do, but after a small inner struggle, he threw the white towel over de edge of the shower cubicle.

Steven grabbed it quickly and Brendan saw vaguely how Steven dried himself, before he put the towel around his hips and got out of the shower.

Brendan's eyes ran slowly over Steven's body. He felt the desire rushing through him. Steven shouldn't have flirted with him, he shouldn't have been under his shower. It was his fault that Brendan was in this condition right now. That boy always had the power to mess with his head. He could barely think, when Steven stood before him, with a nervous look upon his face. God, how much he wanted that boy.

"Stop looking at me like that, Brendan," he heard Steven say, he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Like what?"

"Like you want..."

"Like I want what, Steven?" Brendan's voice was low and husky.

"Like you want... me," Steven muttered.

Brendan took a few steps in his direction. "I always want you, Steven."

He saw Steven swallow, but Steven didn't say anything, although his eyes didn't waver from Brendan's.

"Do you want me, Steven?" Brendan asked with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Yeah," Steven's answered so softly, Brendan almost didn't hear it.

Brendan took another step closer to Steven. He could no longer restrain himself and stroked with his hand over Steven's face. Steven closed his eyes and Brendan saw a shiver running through him. When Steven looked up again, Brendan saw the same longing in his eyes as Brendan felt.

He pushed Steven gently against the wall of the bathroom. Brendan stood so close, he almost touched Steven's body. "Tell me you want this, Steven," he mumbled to Steven's lips.

Steven leaned towards him, so there lips were only inches apart. Steven mumbled: "I want this." before he pressed his lips on Brendan's. Brendan had the feeling that he exploded and a lot of feelings came free inside of him, feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. He pushed Steven with his own body against the wall and he felt how Steven's tongue entered his mouth. Brendan moaned softly, it felt so good. He felt how Steven pulled at his shirt and opened the top buttons, before he felt Steven's hand on his chest. Brendan let his hands move downwards. Steven moaned in his mouth. Brendan felt Steven's heart beat against his hand, before he let his hands wander down until he enclosed Steven's cock, which was already hard.

Brendan took his mouth of Steven's. "Really, Steven?" Brendan whispered, with amusement in his voice as he raised an eyebrow.

Steven turned a little red but said: "It's not like you're in a better condition than me." He was right, but the younger man did things to him...

Brendan pressed his lips hard on Steven's and for a moment Steven was a little surprised by that, but he soon kissed him back with the same fire. Brendan felt the kiss in toes. He wouldn't let Steven go, never again. His hands moved to the towel that was still wrapped around Steven's hips and let it fall to the ground, without taken his lips off of Steven's. He started to stroke Steven's cock.

Brendan didn't know how, but in the meantime Steven had untied his pants. He quickly took it off, his boxers following soon after that.

Swiftly he took a condom out of a drawer from the washbasin, before he kissed Steven full on the mouth again. He wanted him so badly.

Steven pulled him into the shower cubicle, without taken his lips off of his. Brendan put the shower on, on touch. He felt the cold stream on his shoulders, before the water became warmer.

Brendan threw the condom in a corner of the shower.

Steven took his lips off of his and looked at him with eyes filled with desire. With a voice that vibrated with longing he said: "You're still wearing your shirt."

Brendan felt his shirt stick to his back and with his mouth close to Steven's lips, he mumbled hoarsely: "I know," and he kissed Steven again.

Steven kissed him back with the same passion. Brendan pulled Steven against his body and tossed his hands through Steven's hair.

Steven took his lips from Brendan's again, but this time not to say something. He moved his lips to Brendan's jaw and Brendan shuddered of craving. Brendan closed his eyes and felt Steven's lips wander over his neck, his collarbone and back to his neck, while the younger man's fingers opened the bottom buttons of his shirt. He felt Steven's hands slide over his shoulders and helped him to take off his wet shirt, that landed in a wet lump on the ground.

Now he was naked, he pushed Steven against the shower cubicle and he kissed Steven again, he couldn't get enough of those lips. He bit softly in Steven's bottom lip and he felt a shudder pull through Steven's body.

He took his lips off of Steven's. "Are you cold"? Brendan looked at him with eyes that simmered.

"No," Steven answered. Brendan looked at him and felt the love for Steven rushing though him. Brendan stroke with his thumb over Steven's bottom lip and let his mouth rest softly on Steven's. He softly touched Steven's lips before he let his tongue slid slowly and seductive inside. He deepened the kiss and Steven moaned softly. By that moan Brendan lost his control. Brendan pulled Steven closer with a growl. He needed to touch him everywhere. Brendan's hands wandered over Steven's body, touching him everywhere he could. Steven hold on to him, by his shoulders, as if Brendan was his only grip. As if he would fall without him.

Brendan took his lips off of Steven's and moved his lips to Steven's sensitive spot in his neck. He felt Steven's nails in his shoulders, usually he wasn't really into that, but now he couldn't care less. He let his tongue run over Steven's neck and he heard Steven muttering his name.

He turned Steven around, so Steven stood with his chest against the shower cubicle. He let his hands run over Steven's back, while his lips touched Steven's shoulder blades. Steven curved his back, when Brendan slid a finger inside. When he slid another finger inside, Steven moaned softly. Brendan turned Steven's head towards him and kissed him passionately, before he took the condom from the ground and slid it on.

The groan of Steven, when Brendan entered him, was muffled, because Brendan kissed him hard and long. When Brendan had entered him, he moved his mouth to Steven's neck while he put his right hand on Steven's cock. His other hand stayed on Steven's hip.

Slowly Brendan started to move inside of him, while his hand slid over Steven's cock. Steven's breathing got faster and he moved his hand to the place where Brendan's hand was laying on his hip and he hang onto Brendan's hand, while he leaned with his other hand against the shower cubicle.

Brendan moved faster inside of Steven and growled softly in Steven's ear. The passion took possession over his body and his mind went completely blank. This was how it was supposed to be, just the two of them, just their two bodies. His breathing accelerated , knowing he became closer to his climax. By the way Steven moved against him, by the way he clinched his hand and by the way his breathing became heavier, he noticed Steven was also becoming closer. Brendan let his lips rest at Steven's sensitive spot in his neck. Steven started to mutter Brendan's name. A wave of passion and desire took possession of them.

Brendan pulled Steven against his own body and they reached their climax together. It had never felt so perfect.


	2. The Couch

**The Couch**

Ste sat cross- legged on the couch. He was wearing his own boxer short and Brendan's greyish bathrobe. It smelled like Brendan, _he_ smelled like Brendan. He could still feel Brendan's hands and lips on his body. Ste closed his eyes and let his mind go back to the last hour. He had been shocked when he found out that Brendan was standing in the bathroom, so shocked that he had almost tripped and fell, wasn't it for the tap, although he had burned his hand at that damn thing. He should have locked the door, but Cheryl had told him she would be back with some clothes from Brendan, clothes Brendan never wore, of course. He hadn't expected for Brendan to walk in, at all. He had been surprised as hell and nervous of course, because... well he had been naked. So what did he do when he got nervous? Indeed, chatter on. Then Brendan scared him for the second time, because Ste had thought (stupid as he was) that Brendan had left him alone, but he should have known Brendan wouldn't. His heart had already been beating against his chest, because Brendan was standing in the bathroom, but when Ste realized Brendan would wait until he would get out of the shower, it had made is heart pound so fast that he had almost been afraid that Brendan would hear it. Brendan's double- sided comments hadn't made it any better. Although he hadn't made it any better by flirting back, but he just couldn't help himself. And when he finally had been brave enough to get out of the shower, Brendan had been looking at him with eyes filled with desire, eyes that made Ste forgot everything around him. He'd only been able to look into those eyes. For a moment he had forgotten Doug, Leanne, the wedding, everything.

Brendan had told him a few weeks ago, when Ste had been willing to kiss him, that that was not what he wanted, but now he knew that hadn't been true. Because it didn't matter where he saw Brendan, when he looked into those blue eyes, all he wanted was to touch him, to kiss him and he had given into that today and it had felt so good to be back in those arms, perfect even. Brendan was still the only one who could let him forget the world when he touched him. Brendan was the only one who could make him feel the things he'd felt only moments ago: the bursting heartbeat, the boiling blood that rushed through his body, the maddening longing that took possession of his brain. Ste knew he had been fighting against it, but after their love- making he knew it was true. Brendan and he belonged together. He knew it, because that moment they had shared, had been pure magic. That moment had told him, he still loved Brendan Brady.

He always had, he knew that now. Maybe he always had known, deep down. He realized that the only reason he had wanted to be with Doug, was that he'd wanted to feel how it was to be in a happy relationship. And it was a good experience, but eventually it was very simple: Doug wasn't Brendan. He had missed the heat, the passion, the real longing, the lust. He didn't physically react at Doug as he did when he was with Brendan. He wanted that physical attraction, but not only now, no, always.

Ste sighed, hopefully Brendan felt the same way, because Ste wasn't sure if he could handle it if he didn't. He hadn't been totally sure before, but he was now: Brendan still had his heart, his whole heart, but would Brendan break it again? And could he open up to Brendan and tell him what he felt? Was he willing to risk it all again?

When he asked himself all those questions, Brendan walked from the kitchen to the couch, he was wearing a grey T- shirt and black jeans and sat down at the left side of Ste, putting two plates and two drinks on the table.

"You would be an excellent waiter, you know," Ste said teasingly.

Brendan grinned and said: "I know, but I've got other great talents. And those are talents that are for much better use than waiting tables." Brendan's eyes simmered again en Ste had to look away, although he still smiled and said: "I know your other talents and they are breathtaking."

"Only breathtaking?" Brendan asked, with amusement in his voice, but underneath that Ste could clearly hear the desire.

"No," Ste replied, still staring at the plates, if he would look up, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself, not now he could still feel Brendan's touch and he was certain that Brendan still looked at him with hungry eyes.

"You can take it, if you want", Brendan said, referring to the sandwiches that laid on the plates. "They may be not as good as you make them, but I think you will still like them."

Brendan admitting, that Ste was better in something! Well, that was something new! Ste smiled, took one of the plates and placed it on his lap, in the meanwhile saying: "Are you not afraid that Cheryl could walk in?"

Brendan was silent for so long, that Ste was almost afraid he ruined his chances before he even had the change to say anything. Ste risked a look at Brendan, but his gaze left him none the wiser. Ste felt the tears coming up, Brendan regretted it, he knew it, why else wouldn't he say something?

Then he saw the slight smile that crossed Brendan's face and finally Brendan said something. "Maybe I should thank Cheryl."

Ste blinked his eyes, he thought out loud: "Thank her? Why"?

"For her telling me to go home." He probably still looked confused, because Brendan added: "She knew you were here and she took over my work at the club so I could go home." Brendan still smiled.

Finally Ste understood: "So she set me up," he said semi- angry.

"Yes, you and me both."

"She told me you still loved me," Ste said without thinking. When he realized what he had just said, he turned red.

Brendan raised an eyebrow: "When?"

"When... well, you know," Ste trembled over his words, "when she found that bullet at the doorstep and she thought that..." he let his words trail off.

"When she thought I was responsible for Lynsey's dead," Brendan said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," Ste looked at Brendan, he saw the sadness and the pain in his eyes and suddenly he felt the need to comfort him.

He was a little afraid Brendan would push him away, but his the want to comfort Brendan was bigger than his fear. He put the plate back on the table and he slid over the couch towards Brendan until his leg touched Brendan's. He laid his head on Brendan shoulder and his right arm over his stomach. Brendan didn't move for a moment but then he put his arm around the younger man. Ste laid his left leg over Brendan's right leg. They sat in silence for a moment.

"It was Joel," Brendan said, breaking the peaceful silence.

Ste looked up. "What?"

"It was Joel who did all those things. The bullet, the bin, the dead rose, everything."

Ste looked at him in surprise before he let his head rest on Brendan's shoulder again. "I always knew there was something wrong with that bloke. I never trusted him."

"I know."

"So what did you do?" Ste asked a little anxious.

"Nothing," Brendan answered.

Ste looked up again, feeling even more surprised than before: "Nothing?"

"No, nothing."

Ste suddenly felt happier than he had felt in ages. He let his head rest on Brendan's shoulder again, with a blissful smile. But then Ste wondered why Brendan told him just now, so he asked: "Why didn't you tell me before"?

"I didn't know I had a reason."

"I was as scared as hell, you know, after we found that bullet."

"I never wanted to put you in danger," Brendan said, sounding a little guilty.

"I wasn't talking about myself." Ste raised up from Brendan's chest, he added softly: "I was worried about you."

Ste saw Brendan's eyes soften at his words and suddenly Ste felt brave enough to move his head towards Brendan. He laid his hand upon Brendan's jaw and kissed him softly on his lips. Brendan didn't move for a moment, but then he started to kiss him back. Ste felt the butterflies in his stomach, it was one of the most romantic kisses they had ever shared. He lifted his head and looked at Brendan. The older man still looked at him with a light in his eyes, a light Ste hadn't seen in months. It made his heart pop up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, when you really needed me," Ste whispered. He now sat cross- legged next to Brendan, his right knee, touching Brendan's right knee and his left knee, touching Brendan's hip. Brendan's right arm lay on the back of the couch, his hand played with Steven's moist hair.

"You were. You were they only one who was there for me." Ste heard the slightest trembling in Brendan's voice and he saw the vulnerability in Brendan's eyes.

"No. I mean, I know I was there when you needed me the most, but I wasn't always there," Ste said with a soft voice. "I should have been."

"It's okay Steven. Besides you had Douglas," he felt how Brendan froze and his hand stopped playing with his hair, when he said Doug's name. "Have Douglas," Brendan corrected in a low voice.

"Doug's getting married," Ste wasn't sure why he was saying that, but for some reason it felt important. Maybe it was, because Brendan's eyes had become dark.

Ste saw a little spark of surprise in Brendan's eyes and he asked: "To whom?"

Ste knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but smile: "To Leanne."

"That dumb blond girl, he's friends with?" Brendan looked even more surprised than before: "Why?"

"I talked him into it," Ste answered, looking at Brendan's face, that was now filled with confuse and disbelieve. It looked so funny, Ste couldn't help but laugh, "You should see your face right now".

Brendan sat up straight: "That's because you're speaking nonsense."

Ste laughed even louder.

He saw the frown in Brendan's forehead and he heard him ask in an annoyed voice: "Are you gonna explain it?"

Ste became serious again. It was difficult to explain it all, even to Brendan. Even though he just admitted to himself that he loved Brendan more than Doug, didn't mean he'd stopped loving Doug. It was still painful to watch Doug preparing for a wedding that wasn't even real. It was still hard to talk about it, but he brought the subject up, so he owed Brendan an explanation.

So he told Brendan about Dougs parents, that Doug didn't tell his parents that he was gay. That Doug had lied about Leanne being his girlfriend. How he found out that Doug would inherit a lot of money if he would marry and he convinced Doug to marry Leanne for it.

Brendan didn't say a word when he spoke.

"I'm not proud of what I did, but I had good reasons, or at least I thought I did. I had to do it so we could use the money to rebuilt the Deli after the break-in and we wouldn't need man like...," he stopped before he would say something incredibly stupid, but it was already too late. Brendan immediately understood what he had wanted to say, because he said in a low voice: "Like me."

Ste swallowed uncomfortable. Just when it had seemed like it went the right way, he had to ruin it, by saying something so stupid. There was no emotion on Brendan's face and Ste started to feel anxious.

But then Brendan surprised him: "I understand why you did it," Brendan stopped talking for a moment, and looked at Ste, before he continued: "And stop looking so shocked, I can understand that you want something for yourself."

"But I thought..."

"You thought what, Steven?" Brendan raised his eyebrow, "That I would feel offended?"

"Well, yeah," Ste knew he still looked bewildered at him, but he couldn't help himself.

Brendan laughed out loud: "People have said worse things to me, besides I wouldn't lend you a penny anymore, not since you stole from me."

Ste felt his cheeks turning red: "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Brendan shrugged his shoulders, but didn't reply.

They were both caught up in their thoughts for a moment, until Ste said carefully, not fully convinced if he should say what he was going to say: "There is another reason, why I did it. It's a little stupid, but I just wanted to be sure. I never mentioned it before, to no one."

"What's that?"

"Maybe I should've done it in another way, but it felt right at the moment," Ste said, as if he didn't hear Brendan.

"Tell me Steven," Brendan touched his face with his thumb, maybe to get his attention, maybe he was just eager to touch Ste. Ste couldn't tell, but it worked.

Ste looked at Brendan and took a deep breath before he said: "Maybe I did it because I wanted Doug to choose me, above everything else, above his parents, above his friends, above the business. Maybe just this once, I wanted to be number one on someone's list.

Maybe I did it because I thought deep down that we would come stronger out of it if he would choose me, not the money. But he didn't. And because he didn't, this is going to break us up. Not because he is going to marry someone else but because I will start to hate Doug for not being strong enough to tell his parents. That he wouldn't just do what was the right thing, without thinking about others. That he just went with it, because he was okay with it." Ste felt a little stupid when he said it out loud, but from the look in Brendan's eyes he could tell he understood.

"I never put you first, did I?" Brendan asked slowly.

Ste let his gaze wander off. "No you didn't," he looked into the distance when he thought about their past: "There was always something in the way or someone."

"I always played games with you and when you came to close I pushed you away."

"You always used to push people away, because you were scared they would get to you."

"I'm not sure that I wouldn't do it again."

Ste raised an eyebrow, by the slightly insecure undertone in Brendan's voice.

"If you were gonna push me away, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?" Ste muttered, with a slight smile, turning up a corner of his mouth.

"Aren't you scared I'm playing a game again?" Brendan asked in a low voice.

Ste needed to think about that before he answered: "No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know," Ste replied, "besides we both changed a lot the few past months and if I found out you were playing a game with me, I would leave you, for good. And after everything that happened, with Lynsey, you're eager to keep everyone you love close, as close as you can. You aren't able to play any more games. Not after what happened, not with me."

After his words there was a silence that surrounded them, like they were in their own world. Their eyes locked and it felt like they both shared the same feels, the same thoughts. It felt like the time stood still for a moment, a moment where they lost themselves in the one another.

Brendan touched Ste's face with his hand, so softly that Ste almost didn't feel it, but that touch sent shivers down his spine. He stretched his hand and touched Brendan's cheek, before Brendan moved closer and kissed his lips. His lips were feathery on Ste's, but Ste felt the love that laid within it. Ste couldn't resist kissing him back and Brendan's lips became harder on his, he moaned when Brendan let his tongue touch Ste's bottom lip.

He let his hands run through Brendan hair and pulled him down with him, so they laid on the couch. Ste felt Brendan's heart beating through his chest and kissed him with as much passion as he had. Brendan's kiss made his toes curl. Then Ste realized where he was and what he was doing and suddenly he knew what he needed to do.

Ste took his lips off of Brendan's and held his head in his two hands. "Brendan wait."

Brendan looked at him, a little surprised and with eyes full of desire. "What?" he growled hoarse to Ste's lips.

Ste had a difficult time to stop Brendan from kissing him, the only thing he could do was to turn his head, so Brendan's kiss landed on his cheek. When Brendan looked at him with a frown on his forehead, Ste looked at him again and said: "I mean it Bren, we need to do something to thank Cheryl, before she gets home." Brendan looked astonished at him, his hands still beside the sides of Ste's head.

"It takes hours before she will come home," Brendan growled.

"So then we have enough time to make something special," Ste said with a smile, an idea popping in his head.

"What do you mean?" Brendan asked, raising an eyebrow.

But Ste didn't reply. He just pushed Brendan in a sitting position, so he could stand up and he stretched his body, before he walked to the kitchen.

He felt Brendan's eyes on him before he heard Brendan mumble something under his breath while he got up from the couch and followed Ste to the kitchen.


	3. The Kitchen Chairs

**Sorry, for the long wait. I've been very busy, so it took me a long time to write this chapter. But here it is!**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

**The Kitchen Chairs**

"Just remind me, Steven. Why are we doing this again?"

"To thank Cheryl."

"I know, but why this? You know I can't cook."

"You're doing fine."

Brendan looked down at the mushrooms he was cutting and sighed. Steven and his ideas. Half an hour ago Steven had entered the house again with bags from Price Slice. Before he had left the house for the store he had looked in the kitchen for an inventory. He had sighed and mumbled a lot of things under his breath and Brendan had known that, that wasn't a good sign.

And he had been right, Steven had insisted in going to Price Slice and Brendan had to lean him some of his own clothes. The clothes were much too big for him, but it had something adorable and reassuring seeing Steven in his own clothing. The younger man also asked him for some money and he knew precisely how to get Brendan so far that he got exactly what he wanted. Steven had his own manipulative ways. And it worked, of course it worked.

And now he was cutting vegetables, making pasta. Steven had said it was very easy to make and that it would taste great, but Brendan wasn't sure. The last time he had cooked, he had screwed up big time. And he had the feeling it wouldn't end any different this time. In the time that Brendan had been able to clean and cut the mushrooms, Steven had already made the soup, roasted the meat and rasped the cheese and now he was melting chocolate for the ice cream dessert. Brendan couldn't quite remember what ingredients Steven was going to use, although he had told him, but it sounded very difficult to make, so he left the dessert to Steven.

Steven walked towards him, in Brendan's black T-shirt and jogging pants and looked over Brendan's shoulder. "You're okay?" he asked.

Brendan turned his head, looked down at Steven and said curtly: "I'm fine, stop checking on me."

Steven smiled at him and said: "Fine, even you must be able to cut some vegetables."

"Steven," Brendan said with a dangerous undertone.

Stevens smile got wider. "When you need some help, just ask."

"Yep," Brendan answered, although they both knew he wouldn't.

Ste sighed and shook his head.

Moments later the silence was broken by the noise of the mixer. Brendan looked up and saw Steven holding the mixer. There was a white cream visible in the cup he was holding. When Steven looked up, Brendan looked away and concentrated on his mushrooms again.

Five minutes later Steven finally turned off the mixer and it became quiet again. Finally Brendan finished his mushrooms, threw them by the meat in the pan and took the paprika's that lay on a shelf and put them under the water, to clean them. When he got back to his place, he thought about the best way to cut them.

"First in half, then cut out the stem, then you can cut them in slices," he heard Steven say. Apparently he had been watching him. He looked up and saw Steven smile above his chocolate sauce. Brendan growled to him and concentrated on his cutting board again. He cut one paprika in half and looked up again, to Steven. He was still stirring his chocolate sauce.

"Are you happy Steven?" Brendan didn't know where that came from and felt stupid that he'd asked.

Steven looked up, with a surprised look on his face, but that was soon replaced by a thoughtful look: "Right now? Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Brendan sighed, looked down at his paprika's and mumbled under his breath: "That's not what a meant."

"So what do you mean then?" He heard Steven ask.

Brendan sighed again. He couldn't quite believe he was going to ask it, but he knew Steven wouldn't let the subject rest, so he said: "I mean with Douglas. Are you happy with Douglas?" Brendan heard the trembling in his own voice and cleared his throat to lose the awkward feeling.

Steven didn't respond for a moment, so Brendan looked up and saw that Steven was looking into the distance. When he spoke, Brendan heard the remorse in his voice: "I thought I was."

"Thought?"

"Yeah. I thought that I was happy in this relationship with Doug, but there was always something missing."

Brendan frowned and asked: "What?"

"For some weird reason, I need someone who is strong, who is strong inside," Steven fell still and stirred his chocolate sauce. Brendan let his eyes wander off.

"Maybe I'm just too attached to you and because of that I get very strange ideas," Steven said, with a teasing voice, but then he became serious again: "But Doug isn't strong, he doesn't fight for what he wants, for what he really wants. You do, you always did. I think that attracts me the most in you."

"That almost sounds like a love declaration," Brendan could feel Steven's eyes on him, when he said that and he looked up.

Steven's eyes sparkled and he said: "Do you want one?"

Brendan didn't know what to say to that and let his eyes wander off to the paprika's he was cutting.

He heard Steven laugh and ask: "Are you embarrassed, Brendan?"

Brendan felt his jaw tighten and growled.

Steven's laugh got even louder and a moment later he felt Steven's hands on his shoulders: "You're all tense, Brendan. Want me to give you a massage"? His voice sounded as smooth as honey.

Brendan's skin burned where Steven touched him and he relaxed in Steven's touch. "That's better."

Brendan immediately missed his touch, when Steven moved away. He tried to resist the temptation to look to what Steven was doing, and he succeeded for almost a minute, but then he looked up. The younger man was still stirring his chocolate. Brendan could not help but ask: "Isn't it ready yet?"

Steven looked up: "It takes a while. How are the paprika's?"

Brendan looked to his cutting board. He had only cut one paprika in half and removed the stem, but that was all. He felt Steven nearby presence and before he could do anything, Steven had already taken over his knife and started to cut the paprika's. "I was doing that," Brendan said offended.

"I know, but if I let you continue, it will take you an hour before you'll finish," Steven looked up to him and said: "You can go, cut the zucchini."

Brendan cocked an eyebrow. "The what?"

"That green thing that looks like cucumber."

Brendan looked around, recognized the thing Steven was talking about and took it from the counter. Brendan was already holding a knife, when he heard Steven's voice: "You have to clean it before you can cut it, Bren."

Brendan's irritation started to grow. "You could of told me that before."

"I could, but I didn't," Steven chuckled.

Brendan mumbled something under his breath, but cleaned the green thing, how did Steven call it again? Zucini? He took the knife and cut it in pieces. Only a moment later, Steven stood beside him, throwing the paprika's in the pan and stirring his chocolate sauce.

Brendan was almost certain Steven looked occasionally at him. He knew he was right when he heard Steven say: "The slices aren't equal."

Brendan dropped his knife and said: "For God's sake, Steven. I'm cooking for my sister, not for the queen."

"Alright. Here...," Steven held the spoon for Brendan's face. "Stir the chocolate for me." Brendan sighed, but took the spoon out of Steven's hand and started to stir the chocolate, almost all the chocolate chunks had melted and it smelled delicious.

"You need to stir it slower," Steven said, not even looking up from his work. Just to irritate Steven, Brendan moved his hand extra fast.

It took a few minutes before Steven realized what Brendan was doing, cause he was so focused on cutting the zucchini in perfect cubes.

"Brendan! I said slower not faster"! Steven yelled at him and he took the spoon out of Brendan's hand again. "You'll ruin it".

"Maybe I want it to," Brendan groused.

Steven shook his head in disbelieve and sulked: "Why would you wanna ruin it?"

"Then maybe you will stop acting like you're mister perfect and I the most dumb person on the planet."

Steven stopped stirring and turned around to face Brendan, there was a hint of quilt in his eyes and he cocked his head to the left: "I'm sorry."

Brendan groaned in reply.

"So, is it okay if I finish the pasta? Then you can watch my chocolate sauce."

"Fine," Brendan responded, still slightly irritated.

Steven smiled and he took a step closer. He kissed Brendan softly on the lips, before he said, with sparkles in his eyes. "You're very hot when you're annoyed, you know that?"

Brendan groaned, but couldn't suppress a smile, turning up a corner of his mouth.

Steven's smile turned wider, before he walked past Brendan to work on the pasta sauce. "You can throw the zucchini in the pan. If you want."

They worked in silence for a couple of minutes, until Steven turned up next to Brendan and poured the pasta sauce in the pan. He turned down the gas. "It only needs to simmer now," Steven clarified, meanwhile dipping his finger in the chocolate sauce and licking it off.

"What are you doing?" Brendan asked.

"Well, I have to know if it is good, don't I? So I'll have to taste it." He looked up to Brendan and said with a light in his eyes: "Wanna taste it?"

Brendan shrugged his shoulders, but Steven already dipped his finger in the chocolate sauce.

"Lick it off."

Brendan looked at Steven like he totally lost his mind: "No? Alright, then I'll do it."

He put his finger in his mouth and licked the chocolate of his finger. Brendan couldn't help, but stare at the erotic movement of Steven's finger in his mouth. Steven's eyes didn't leave Brendan's face and when he pulled out his finger, he moved his tongue over his under lip, a movement that Brendan followed with his eyes. He felt the blood rushing through his body.

"Do you still not wanna taste it?" Steven asked, looking at him with hungry eyes. He didn't wait for Brendan to answer but dipped his finger in the chocolate again and held it in front of Brendan's mouth, the chocolate dripped on the floor. "Try it," Steven commanded.

Brendan locked his eyes with those of Steven's and moved his mouth slowly to Steven's finger. He let his tongue caress Steven's finger, tasting the sweet flavor of chocolate on his tongue. He sucked Steven's whole finger in and let his tongue sensually turn around it. His eyes didn't leave Steven's, which became darker by every turn of Brendan's tongue. Brendan licked all the chocolate of the younger man's finger, before letting it go. Steven looked up to Brendan, with the same lust Brendan was feeling.

"What do you think?" Steven's voice was low and hoarse of desire.

"I don't know, Maybe you should taste it again," Brendan said in a low and husky voice.

"You think so?" Steven asked, he moved his hand to the pan, but Brendan had something else in mind. He took Steven's hand, before he could touch the chocolate.

"Yeah, but I think it tastes better this way".

Steven looked at him a little surprised, until he saw Brendan moving his head closer and a smile crossed his face. "Yeah, maybe," he whispered before Brendan's lips touched his. First it was only lips that touched, but then the heat between them grew and Steven opened his mouth, so Brendan could let his tongue slide inside. The taste of chocolate made the fire spark even more.

Brendan took his lips off of Steven's. "Well, what do you think"?

Steven smiled and said softly: "It definitely tastes better this way."

"My thoughts exactly." Brendan dipped his own finger in the sauce and said with a deep voice: "Your turn."

Steven came closer and licked the chocolate with his tongue off Brendan's finger, without taking it in his mouth. It was an incredible sensation to feel Steven's tongue on his finger. His heart started to pound fast against his chest. Steven glanced up with a naughty look in his eyes. "Want some more of that?"

"You're driving me mad, when you talk like that," Brendan whispered with a low voice.

"Good, " Steven whispered, against Brendan's lips. He took Brendan's under lip between his teeth and bit softly in it. Brendan growled and Steven started to feel more bolder. He let his hands wander off to Brendan's back and slid his hands under his T- shirt. Brendan touched Steven's face and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss. Brendan's hands moved to Steven's back and he broke off their kiss to pull up Steven's T-shirt, and it landed on the ground. Brendan moved his head to Steven's neck and kissed him there. Steven moaned loudly. Steven took Brendan's T- shirt off and looked at Brendan's bare chest, before he let his lips rest on Brendan's skin.

"I wanna taste the chocolate on you," Steven whispered against Brendan's body. He moved away to take the pan from the stove. He put it on the ground and mumbled: "Come here," to Brendan and Brendan let Steven kiss him again. The fact that Steven had all the initiative made Brendan want him even more. Steven pulled him back down and they landed on the ground. Steven let his whole body touch the floor and Brendan let himself fall on top of him. Steven grabbed Brendan's face to pull him in for another kiss.

"What about what you wanted?" Brendan asked hoarsely, when they stopped kissing for a moment, because they needed to breath properly.

Steven opened his eyes, there was a fire visible in them: "Go and lay in the ground then."

Brendan grabbed Steven's hips and he turned them both around, so Steven lay on top now. Steven let his fingers wander over Brendan's body and Brendan closed his eyes and his breath trembled.

Steven's touch was gone for a moment but it was soon replaced by something else. Brendan moaned softly, when he felt the warm chocolate touch his skin.

Steven touched Brendan's lips and kissed him passionately, before he reached for something on the counter. Brendan let his eyes wander over Steven's body. His hands still lay on Steven's hips, but he let them wander over Steven body, his eyes followed. When Brendan's eyes glanced up to Steven's face, he saw what Steven had taken of the counter: the whipped cream. "Really Steven?" "Trust me, you're gonna love it," Steven whispered back. He took the spoon out of the cup and licked it off. Then Steven leaned towards him and kissed him. When their tongues touched, Brendan tasted the sweet flavour of whipped cream.

Steven's mouth wandered off to Brendan's jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his shoulder. Brendan lay as still as was possible for him, but it was hard and he moaned loudly. Feeling Steven's tongue everywhere on his skin, was an unrivalled thrill. It sent electric shocks through his body. When Steven kissed him again, he could only taste the chocolate. "Like it?" Steven whispered, placing a soft kiss on Brendan's collarbone. "Yeah," Brendan mumbled hoarse. Steven smirked satisfied, before placing a trail of kisses down Brendan's body. This time Brendan didn't close his eyes, but followed Steven's movements. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

When Steven sucked on his nipple, Brendan closed his eyes again and moaned. What Steven did to him was breathtaking. When Steven moved further down, Brendan couldn't take it any longer.

He turned Steven around quickly, so he was the one on top: "My turn," he growled at Steven. Steven's eyes were hazy of longing. He wasn't even able to speak, he could only nod his head. Brendan put his fingers in the cup with whipped cream and let his fingers run slowly over Steven's chest, leaving a trail of whipped cream. He repeated this until Brendan felt Steven's heart beat fast against his hand. He let his lips touch Steven's skin and he felt a shudder running through Steven's body. He let his tongue run over Steven's body. It tasted so good. He tasted so good. Steven moaned the whole time and he felt Steven's hand in his hair, when he moved his lips further down.

Steven grabbed Brendan's hand, that was holding Steven's thigh. "Brendan," he mumbled, he looked at him with half closed eyes. "Brendan, kiss me." Brendan looked up and moved his head to Steven, but before he could kiss him, Steven had already lifted his head and brought their mouths together. Brendan kissed him back full passion, lighting the fire even more. The flavor of whipped cream and chocolate melted together when their tongues touched.

Their legs entwined, while they kissed. Brendan's underarms touched the floor, his hands cupping Steven's face. Steven's hands wandered over Brendan's back.

Brendan took his mouth off of Steven's and looked down at the younger man lying under him.

"I love you," for a moment he wasn't totally sure who had said it, but when he looked at Steven's face and saw him looking at him with big eyes, he knew he was the one who had said it.

It was a long time since he said it out loud and that he just said it now like it was one of the most natural things to say, made him scared. Steven still looked at him with surprise in his eyes and Brendan started to feel uncomfortable. But then he saw Steven smile, a beautiful smile, he hadn't seen in ages.

"I love you too," Steven said softly.

Steven lifted his head from the ground and kissed Brendan roughly on the lips. Brendan returned the kiss and before they knew it, the fire was back. Steven rolled him over, so Brendan lay with his back on the ground. Steven looked at him, before he let his head move down and he kissed Brendan again. Brendan felt Steven's lips on his mouth, but soon they moved to his jaw, his collarbone his chest, further and further down. Brendan was so caught in the sensation of Steven's lips on his body, that it took a while to notice there was a sound that didn't come from one of them. At the same moment Brendan lifted his head, Steven heard the sound too and sat up straight, on Brendan hips.

"What's that sound?" Steven's voice sounded hoarse.

Brendan let his head rest on the ground again, when he recognized the sound. "It's your phone," he sighed.

"O, yeah you're right," Steven said, before he took his mobile out the pocket of his pants.

Brendan saw Steven freeze when he looked at the display.

"It's Doug." Brendan could hear the quilt in his voice and he felt his own body stiffen.

"Maybe you should answer it," he heard himself say.

"Yeah, maybe I should," Steven answered uncomfortable.

Steven got up from him and walked to the living room, while answering his phone. "Hi, Doug." even Brendan heard the fake cheerfulness in Steven's voice.

Brendan growled frustrated. There he lay, without his shirt, the floor covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream while the person to whom he had just declared his love to, was talking through the phone with his boyfriend. Something wasn't right here.

He ran his hands over his face. Did Steven still see this as a one thing off? Then why hadn't he left right after the moment in the shower? He heard Steven's voice echoing through the house. He didn't want to know what Steven said...

"Doug... Doug...," Steven's voice became louder and more frustrated every time he mentioned Douglas name.

Alright, maybe he did.

Steven's voice sounded defensive, while he spoke: "I don't care how great it is in London, Doug and I certainly don't wanna talk about the wedding."

There fell a silence while Steven listened to Douglas reply. Steven sighed: "I'm fine Doug."

Another silence. "Nothing."

Aha, so Douglas asked what Steven was doing, Brendan thought sarcastic, well, Steven's reply said a lot. But Brendan's heart almost stopped when Steven spoke again: "I'm with Brendan."

Brendan heard Steven's footsteps in the living room, while Brendan's heart started pounding again, just ten times faster than before.

"Doug? Doug, are you there?"

Brendan heard another silence, before he heard footsteps walking his way, a second later he saw Steven's body appear.

"You're still lying on the ground," Steven noted.

"Yeah, it's pretty comfortable. How's Douglas?" Brendan tried to make his voice sound neutral.

"He hang up on me," Steven answered.

Brendan raised an eyebrow by Steven's indifferent tone: "And you're not upset." It wasn't a question, it was an observation.

Steven shrugged his shoulders: "I don't like it, but all he seems to talk about is that fake wedding." Steven slid down the counter to the ground: "I wanted to be the one he'd marry."

Brendan noticed the past tense in his sentence and asked: "Wanted?"

Steven's cheeks turned red when he realized what he had just said, but smiled a moment after that. "Yeah, wanted." He gave Brendan a meaningful look and Brendan's heart skipped a beat, while Steven stood up again and looked around him.

"We need to clean up, before Cheryl gets home.

"Yeah," Brendan replied, sitting up straight.

In the silence that followed, when they were both cleaning the kitchen, they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they looked at the same time they smiled at each other like there were children sharing some kind of secret.

"You're sure you're feeling alright when it comes to Douglas?" Brendan didn't feel like asking that question, but he needed to be sure, he needed to be sure of Steven.

"I need to talk to him, but not through the phone/"

"That's not what I mean."

"I know," Brendan heard the light hesitation in Steven's voice, when he continued: "I just need to be sure."

"About what?" Brendan asked, although he knew where Steven was talking about.

"About this."

There was a silence while they sat the table. Brendan knew Steven needed reassurance, but so did he. They just needed to find a way to give each other what they both needed.

Suddenly Steven said: "I'm sorry I stole your money."

Brendan wondered why Steven came up with that topic again, but he only said: "No, you're not."

He heard Steven sigh and looked up. There was a slight smile on his face. "You know me all too well. So no, I'm not, but I'm sorry for the way I did it."

"It's okay, Steven. Can we, how do people say this, bury it in the sand?" He had forgiven Steven a while ago.

"Alright," Brendan saw the sparkle in Steven's eyes.

"What?!" Brendan asked.

"Maybe you should put on some clean clothes. Or do you want me to put you under chocolate sauce again"? Steven's voice sounded playful.

Brendan moaned by that image: "Don't tempt me, Steven".

Steven grinned at him: "We should finish it," he said with a voice that dripped of desire, under while walking towards Brendan.

"Steven," Brendan said, with a warning undertone.

Steven stopped walking.

"You're right. Cheryl will be home any second, won't she?"

Brendan growled.

"And we don't want her to caught us in the act, now do we?"

Brendan growled again, walking slowly towards Steven: "Stop talking, Steven.

"Why? I'm enjoining myself just fine," Steven said, still with a teasing voice.

Brendan closed the distance between them and pulled Steven closer. He let his lips rest in Steven's neck and Steven moaned softly. Brendan felt Steven's hands on his back. Brendan took his mouth from Steven's neck and moved his gaze to Steven's lips. He felt Steven shiver of expectation. Just before Brendan's lips touched Steven's, he pulled away and said: "Put on your clothes, they will be dry by now"..

Brendan saw the disappointment in Steven's eyes, but he did let his arms drop. "Alright, but this isn't over," Steven said, with a mixture of playfulness and disappointment. Steven turned away from him, walking towards the stairs.

"No, it's not," Brendan growled, before grabbing Steven by the arm and pulling him back in. His mouth found Steven's naturally. At first Steven didn't respond, but then he kissed Brendan back with the same lust. Brendan let his tongue slid inside and Steven moaned in his mouth. Brendan's hand moved to the back of Steven's head and he deepened the kiss. The only thing audible were there rasping breaths.

It wasn't clear who pulled away first, but when they did, they looked at each other for a moment. Steven's eyes moved over Brendan's body and Brendan had a difficult time, not pulling him back in.

"We need to get dressed," Brendan's voice sounded husky of the desire.

"Yeah, I know" Steven replied, with the same passion in his voice.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Brendan took Steven by the shoulders and turned him around. "Come on then," Brendan kissed Steven's shoulder, before he pushed him to the stairs.

Steven turned around by the bottom of the stairs: "Joining me"?

Brendan kissed the lips of Steven's lifted head. "You really have to stop talking like that Steven, or I'll really be tempted to pull off something incredibly stupid."

Steven glanced at him: "After diner, then?"

"There's no way out then, you know that, right?" Brendan responded, in a low voice.

Brendan almost expected a slight panic in the boy's eyes, but there was nothing, nothing more than exciting desire. "I know". He kissed Brendan on the lips, before he turning around and ran, ran not walked, up the stairs.

Brendan turned around and walked to the tap, to wash off the rest of the chocolate. He noticed when he passed the table that Steven had only set the table for two. Brendan knew what that meant. Steven left the decision to him. Did he or did he not want Steven with him? Brendan sighed and walked to his bedroom after he had finished cleaning himself up. He grabbed some black pants and a red shirt out of his closet, took off his dirty pants and put the clean one on. He walked back to the kitchen, meanwhile putting his shirt on. Steven hadn't returned yet. Brendan lifted the lids of the pans and stirred everything with a spoon. The soup and the pasta were ready and as for the dessert, well... There was still some fruit and some ice cream in the freezer.

Brendan froze for a moment when he felt arms around his middle, but when he recognized the touch, he relaxed and felt Steven pressing his own body against his. "Missed me?" he heard Steven whisper.

"You were only gone two minutes," Brendan replied coolly, but he did turn around to face him. Steven was very close, he smelled like soap and chocolate. He smiled at Brendan and said: "Yeah, I know." Still with a smile on his face, he kissed Brendan on the lips, pulled back again and looked past him. "How's the food?"

"Done," Brendan replied curtly, touching Steven's face. Brendan moved in for another kiss, when he heard a familiar noise.

They both looked up when they heard a key in the lock and the front door was opened, by Cheryl.

"Hello guys, this looks cozy."

Steven took a step backwards, away from Brendan.

Brendan swallowed uncomfortable. He always felt this way when people saw him being intimate with someone.

"How's the club?" Brendan asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Good, Busy. How are you both doing?" Brendan saw a suspicious light in her eyes.

Brendan met Steven's eyes and he cocked an eyebrow, Steven smiled back.

"We're fine," Brendan answered.

Cheryl came closer and looked at the table:

"So what's this?"

"We cooked you a meal," Ste said, with a smile.

"Really?" her gaze wandered off to Brendan. "How is it possible that every time you've got something to make up, you're cooking for me?"

"It was Steven's idea," Brendan said uncomfortable.

Steven probably saw how uncomfortable he felt, because he said: "That's true. I wanted to thank you for letting me use your shower."

"Aahh, that's sweet, love," she looked at Steven with a look that made clear that she knew exactly what had happened in the time she'd left the place and Brendan cringed a little. It was still hard for him that other people knew what he was and he felt very uncomfortable, knowing that Cheryl knew what Steven and he had done.

Brendan let his eyes wander off to Steven and noticed Steven was looking at him with a strange look. Brendan cocked an eyebrow and Steven looked away, still with that strange look on his face.

"So I can sit down then?" Cheryl asked.

Brendan tore his eyes off Steven and looked at his sister.

"Yeah, yeah you can," he said.

"So, where is your plate, Ste?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm a..." Steven mumbled, turning a little red. He looked nervously at Brendan.

"You have to stay, Ste. There's plenty," Cheryl said, meanwhile looking in the pans, "Besides you made all of this".

"Not all of it," Brendan said slightly offended.

"Yeah? So what did you make then?" She asked, with a playful voice.

"I made the pasta," he said still offended.

"Ooh, you made the pasta," Cheryl said, not even trying to hide her smile.

Brendan felt his anger rise, but before he could say anything, he heard Steven's voice:

"He didn't just make the pasta, he also cut the vegetables. He is learning Cheryl, step by step." Brendan felt a warmth spreading through his body at the younger man's words.

"Alright, I'm sorry love," Cheryl said with a genuine voice, although she still had a smile on her face.

"Well then, I must be going," Brendan saw how Steven started to walk to the couch where his jacket lay.

"Ste, you're staying, right Brendan?"

Steven looked uncomfortable at Brendan.

Brendan looked back at Steven. Brendan knew that everything depended on what answer he would give now. Did he want Steven with him? Beside him for real this time? Was he ready for this whole relationship's thing? He looked at Steven, he saw the worry but also the hope in the his eyes.

He cleared his throat before he said: "Yeah, I would like it if you stayed."

The younger man smiled back at him.


	4. The Dinner Table

**So I promised myself that I wouldn't write another chapter, but people kept asking if I could write one more and I thought why not? Hope you enjoy!**

**The Dinner Table  
**

Ste sat himself cautiously next to Brendan at the dinner table. They were close, too close for Ste's taste. Since Cheryl had sat herself at the table, opposite of Brendan, Brendan had been awfully quiet, making Ste feel very uncomfortable.

First he just casually had made a hint to Brendan that he wanted to stay for diner by indicating that they would have sex after. Brendan didn't seem to notice where he was hinting to, he had just said that there was no turning back afterwards. So Ste had thought that Brendan wouldn't mind him staying and ran up the stairs, while he had felt his heart flutter from happiness. But after Cheryl had come home, Brendan's mood seemed to change and Ste had the feeling the only reason he was sitting at the dining table now, was because Cheryl insisted on him staying.

He looked sideways at Brendan, who had taken the first opportunity to serve himself and he was already eating the soup, although it still had to be very hot. Brendan and Cheryl were talking to each other but Ste didn't quite understand where they were talking about, because he'd missed the beginning of the conversation. He served the soup into his soup plate, took his spoon, scooped some out with it and blew at the soup to cool it off. He heard Cheryl's twinkling laugh and a little later Brendan joined her, though his laugh sounded a little awkward. Ste brought the spoon to his mouth and let the soup slide into his mouth. He almost choked on it, when he suddenly felt a hand upon his knee. He swallowed the hot soup quickly and started coughing. The hand on his knee stayed where it was.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Cheryl asked worried.

"Yeah are you okay, Steven?" he heard Brendan say in an innocent voice.

If Ste hadn't been coughing, he would've kicked Brendan, but he couldn't so he left it at an angry glare. "I'm fine," he managed to say. He grabbed his glass of water and took some gulps out of it. Cheryl was still looking at him worriedly, so he added: "Just didn't expect it to be so hot."

Brendan smiled lightly and Ste realised what he had just said. He turned slightly red and avoided Brendan's gaze.

"So how was your appointment, Ste?" Cheryl asked. Ste breathed in deeply, relieved for the change of subject.

"It was alright. We've got a new supplier now, so that's good I-" he gasped for air, when he felt Brendan's thumb move over his knee. "Guess," he could manage to say. The hand on his knee stroked over his leg, higher and higher, until it lay on his inner thigh. The slow movement sent a tingling sensation through his body.

He looked at Cheryl who looked at him strangely. "Sure you're okay, love?"

Ste smiled lightly at her and said: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Cheryl seemed satisfied with his reply cause she looked down at her plate again and continued eating her soup.

Ste looked up at Brendan with an angry look and Brendan looked back, face blank, but Ste saw the amusement in his eyes, his thumb caressing Ste's thigh. Ste tried to kick Brendan under the table, but presumably Brendan saw through it, cause he dodged the kick, pulling his legs in.

Ste just wanted to try to move Brendan's hand away from his leg, when Cheryl said: "It's not hot any more Ste. You have to eat it before it gets cold." Ste tried to compose himself and relax a bit, as much as that was possible with Brendan's hand on his thigh. He took up his spoon and started eating. He noticed that Brendan had already finished his soup.

"You liked it then?" Ste asked at Brendan, just trying to forget the hand. He watched him from the corner of his eye and Brendan let his eyes rest on Ste.

"Yeah, I liked it. But it's only going to get better after this." Ste saw the desire in Brendan's eyes.  
Ste swallowed when he felt Brendan's hand moving even more upwards and Ste grabbed Brendan's hand which came way too close to...

"This soup is delicious, Ste, you have to give me the recipe," Cheryl said, licking off her spoon, her plate empty.

"Sorry Cheryl. Secret of the chef," Ste said, in the meantime trying to remove Brendan's hand from his leg. He started to feel very warm and not only because Brendan had brought him in this situation where he had to act like nothing was wrong. So Ste tried to gently pull away Brendan's hand and still trying to eat his soup with his left hand, but Brendan didn't move his hand, it only seemed to burn deeper into his skin.

Finally Ste finished his soup too and he wanted to get up, but Cheryl's voice stopped him. "You stay there. I'll get the main course."

She grabbed the plates from the table and walked to the kitchen. When Ste was certain she couldn't hear them, he took a firm grip on Brendan's hand and pushed it down. But not willing to let go completely, he kept hold of it, between their two chairs.

"Brendan, stop it!" Ste hissed softly.

Brendan looked down at him, not pulling his hand away, still with amusement in his eyes. He said playful: "Why? You don't like it?"

Ste smiled vaguely: "Maybe I like it a little too much. But what do you think Cheryl is gonna think when I keep acting that weird?"

"So you're embarrassed by me," Brendan stated, removing his hand out of Ste's grip and putting it on the table. He avoided Ste's gaze and looked straight ahead.

Ste looked behind him to Cheryl, who was putting the pasta on the plates and he looked back at Brendan, taking his chin in his hand, so Brendan had to look at him. "No, I embarrass myself. Even after trying to get over you for so long, I still react like that at one single touch."

He looked in Cheryl's direction again, before he moved his head and kissed Brendan softly on the lips. Then he said silently: "Just try to keep your hands of me just a little longer."

A small smile crossed Brendan's face and he said in a low voice: "I don't know if I can do that Steven."

"Well you have to or I'm gonna make it very difficult for you to get through this diner," Ste answered without thinking.

"Is that a threat Mister Hay?" Brendan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ste smiled, moved closer and mumbled: "No, it's a promise." he gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before he let go of Brendan's chin and sat straight on his chair. He felt Brendan's body relax and he heard him whisper: "Good."

Ste frowned at that comment and shook his head. Then he felt Cheryl standing next to him and she put a plate in front of him: "Here you go love."

"Thanks, Cheryl." She put another plate in front of Brendan and walked back to the kitchen, to return with her plate and she sat down at the table.

"Bon appétit," Cheryl said smiling and she added: "It looks delicious Ste."

"And Brendan," Ste added to that. He saw Brendan smile above his plate.

They enjoyed there meal in silence for a minute. It was broken by Cheryl.

"So you two are together then," Cheryl stated out of nowhere.

Brendan raised his eyebrows and Ste's mouth fell open. "You don't have to look so shocked. I knew the moment I walked in this evening. I knew it was more than just sex."

Ste and Brendan looked at each other for a moment and back at Cheryl.

"Don't worry guys. I'm so happy for the both of you."

Brendan smiled lightly and then started eating again. Ste felt warmth spreading through his body and said: "Thanks Cheryl."

She smiled at him, but then it faded and she said a little hesitated: "So did you tell Doug?"

Ste felt Brendan tense beside him and the warmth he had been feeling only moments ago turned into ice: "I-," he mumbled.

Then he felt Brendan's hand on his leg and Brendan said, without looking at Ste, but his eyes focused on Cheryl: "You don't have to answer that."

"Bren-," Cheryl started.

"No, Chez. It's none of your business. Leave him alone," Brendan interrupted harshly.

Ste put his hand on that of Brendan and he caught his eye. "It's okay," he said reassuring. Then he focused his gaze on Cheryl and said: "No, I didn't. Not yet. I will, I just, I didn't have the change yet."

"Sorry love. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just want you to be happy, I just want you to make the right choice. You have to be really honest to yourself, to my brother and Doug. You all deserve it. Just make the right choice."

Ste looked at Brendan, he saw the tension in his posture and he heard him clearing his throat uncomfortable, while frowning his forehead. Then he took Brendan's hand in his, so Brendan looked at him and Ste said with a soft honesty: "I already did."

He saw the insecurity in Brendan's eyes, so reached out his hands, not caring that Cheryl would see it. He cupped Brendan's face between his hands. "I choose you. Always have, always will. I don't know why. I must be going completely crazy, after everything we've been through. But that's just it, it changed us, in a good way. And you just have to start believing that I love you, very much."

Brendan looked down at the ground and up to his face and whispered in a low voice: "I love you too."

"Good," Ste said, moving towards Brendan and kissing him on the lips. Then he turned his head to Cheryl and said: "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't made my decision yet." He let go of Brendan and sat straight on his chair again. "Can we eat now, please?"

"Bren?" Cheryl asked. Ste looked at him and saw that Brendan looked down at his food, but when he heard his name, he looked up to Cheryl, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Cheryl asked, hesitantly.

Brendan looked intensely at her for a moment, before he said: "If he wants it, who am I to say no to that?" He took a mouthful of pasta. Ste frowned his forehead at Brendan's comment, not really sure how to feel about it.

"I know, but what do you want?"

Brendan swallowed the food and looked at her in silence for a moment. "Him. I'll always want him."

"I'm sitting right here, you know," Ste stated, feeling awkward that they were talking about him, like he wasn't in the room.

"I know you're here Steven, just want Chez to know that she has to stop sticking her nose in."

Ste fell quiet and looked at the two siblings, who were looking at each other intensely. Cheryl was the one who broke the eye contact and reached for Brendan's hand, which lay on the table. She grabbed it and held it tightly. "I just want you to be happy, Bren."

Brendan looked down at their hands and up to her face again with a thoughtful look upon his face, he cleared his throat and then he said a little uncomfortable and surprised: "I am. I am... happy."

Cheryl squeezed his hand, let go of it and her breath. "Well, good. Sorry."

"It's okay, Chez. Don't worry about it," Brendan said, reaching for his knife and fork.

Ste did the same and they ate in silence for a moment. Suddenly something crossed Ste's mind and he smiled secretively to himself. Technically Brendan hadn't kept his hands to himself, so maybe it was time for some payback.

"What are you smirking about?" he heard Brendan's dark voice ask.

"Nothing," Ste replied, trying to remove the smile from his face, but he didn't quite succeed.

Brendan made a noise, but said nothing.

Ste took a bite from his pasta and tried to act normal, like he was just enjoying his diner.

He looked at Brendan again, who was talking to Cheryl about a party that was planned in Chez Chez the next evening. He was derived, a better moment wouldn't come.

He had been all great thoughts and words, but now when it got to it, he got a little nervous. But he wanted to get back at Brendan for making him look like a fool in front of Cheryl. So he moved his right hand of the table. He felt Brendan's eyes follow the movement, so he put his hand on his own leg and started eating again.

Brendan looked at him with suspicion, so Ste said: "What?"

"You never learned to eat with your fork _and _knife?" Brendan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Now you ask. No, I didn't. Didn't have much of a well educated youth, me." Ste couldn't really care about it, but he noticed the change in Brendan and he heard Cheryl say: "Why do you always say stuff like that, Bren?"

Brendan's eyes darkened, but he said nothing,

"It's okay. I don't care. How was your day, Cheryl?"

Cheryl started talking, without the two of them really listening, Brendan looked surly at his plate, deep in thoughts. Ste slowly moved his hand towards Brendan and he lay it tentatively on his leg. Brendan hissed at the contact. He felt Brendan's body tense under his touch.

Brendan moved his hand under table and grabbed Ste´s hand, but instead of removing his hand from his leg, he moved it slowly upwards. Ste's eyes widened and he glanced at Cheryl, but she hadn't noticed anything.

There was a knock on the door and Cheryl moved from the table to get it.

Brendan guided Ste's hand upwards until it touched his groin. He let it rest there and Ste flushed red and tried to remove his hand, but Brendan held it where it lay. Ste swallowed uncomfortable.

Then Brendan pressed their hands harder into his groin and he groaned softly. Ste looked at Brendan who had closed his eyes and he suddenly had a hard time breathing.

He started to feel a little bolder and he moved his hand softly over Brendan's groin. He felt Brendan get hard under his palm.

Brendan growled deep in the back of his throat, but he'd to suppress it when they heard footsteps coming their way. Cheryl came back and Carmel was following her. Ste stopped moving his hand and Brendan moved in his chair, meanwhile clearing his throat, acting normal, but not removing Ste's hand from his groin. Ste couldn't move it, or the girls would notice where his hand lay. His breathing accelerated, not sure if it came from the awkward situation he got himself into or just from the contact with Brendan's most private parts.

He was strangely aroused from the things he and Brendan did to each other without anybody else noticing.

"Sorry guys, but I forgot I invited Carmel over. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no. of course not," Brendan smiled weakly at her and continued: "We're just finished anyway so-."

"Oh no, we didn't have the dessert yet. Carmel, can you help me with the plates for a moment? Ste, the dessert is in the freezer right?"

Ste and Brendan shared a look, but then Ste looked up at his name and mumbled: "Yeah."

The women took the plates from the table, in the meantime chattering loudly. Ste's heart bounced against his chest as Brendan slowly turned circles with his thumb over his hand. He bit his underlip and he saw Brendan following that move with his dark eyes. Ste swallowed and looked away.

As soon as the girls moved to the kitchen to get the dessert, Ste hissed:

"Can I have my hand back?"

Brendan smiled lightly, pulling up a corner of his mouth. "You started it, remember."

"If I remember it correctly, you where the one who couldn't keep your hands of me."

"You wanna know what I remember?" he looked at Ste for a moment with lust in his eyes. "I heard you making a promise to me. So now you're gonna keep that promise."

Ste looked at him with big eyes, when Brendan's intentions started to come clear to him. "You want me to-." Ste stopped, he couldn't say it out loud. He just continued, breathing heavily: "with Cheryl-."

Brendan tried to hide his grin, but failed and he said: "there is one thing you should know about my sister. When there is ice cream and she has a friend over, she-." he was interrupted by Cheryl, Brendan let go of Ste's hand and Ste pulled it back. She yelled loudly: "You've got my favourite ice cream! I got you two these." She placed two dishes on the table: "Now we're gonna go upstairs, Carmel got this amazing new movie and we're taking this with us," she hold out the bucket of ice cream. Carmel joined her and asked: "Can we take these too?"

She was holding some of the fruit Ste had bought in the shop earlier. Ste swallowed and said with a raspy voice: "Yeah, sure." Carmel smiled brightly and looked at Cheryl, but Cheryl looked down at Brendan, who looked tense and a little impatient. Ste couldn't imagine why.

"You don't mind, right?" Cheryl asked.

Brendan smiled slightly: "It's okay Chez. You girls go and have fun."

Cheryl smiled and kissed Brendan on the cheek, before moving to the stairs. In the meanwhile chattering with Carmel. "We can do each other's hair and nails and-." Brendan followed them with his eyes, until they were out of sight and he moved his gaze back to Ste. He moved his head closer to Ste's and mumbled in a deep voice to Ste's lips. "Now, where were we?"

Brendan looked lustful at him for a moment, before Ste's lips were captured in a lingering kiss. Brendan´s hand moved to the back of Ste´s head and ran through his hair. Ste cupped Brendan's face with his hands, in the meantime standing up without breaking off the kiss. He sat himself sideways on Brendan's lap, he wanted to be as close to him as he could be, he needed to be as close as he could get. He moved one hand to Brendan's neck, while the other stayed on Brendan's jaw. Brendan plundered his mouth and Ste moaned softly. Brendan's hand ran over Ste's back, the other one lay still on his thigh. Ste's hand moved slowly over Brendan's chest, more and more southwards until he cupped Brendan's cock with his hand, which was already hard.

Brendan's hand grabbed the back of Ste's T-shirt and he growled softly by Ste's ear. Ste kissed Brendan's jaw and moved via his neck to his collarbone, mumbling inarticulate words. He moved his hand over Brendan's cock and Brendan moved his hips for more friction.

"I wanna throw you on the table and fuck you hard, right now," Brendan stated in a low and husky voice.

Ste planted one last kiss between Brendan's collarbone and neck and sucked on the skin there, so he left a red spot. Ste's eyes twinkled when he looked up at Brendan, while he considered the offer, but then he said hoarse: "I know something much better."

In the next moment Ste's lips were on Brendan's and it gave Ste a warm feeling inside to know that he was able to do that again, kiss him, forget the world around him for a moment. Brendan kissed him back, almost wild and demanding. He forced Ste to open his mouth and Ste obeyed willingly. Ste's hand unbuckled Brendan's belt. Ste moved his lips of off Brendan's and looked at him with eyes that simmered of the passion. "I'm gonna show you what you've missed for all those months." Ste kissed Brendan quickly on the lips and then he moved his body down, till his knees hit the ground. He pulled Brendan's chair further to the table, with a little help of Brendan self. Ste sat himself on his knees under the table. Brendan pulled the tablecloth up and shoved it on the table so he could just see Ste's eyes as he looked up at him, while Ste's hand played with the fly of Brendan's trousers. Brendan lifted his ass of his chair so Ste could pull his trousers down.

Ste looked wonderingly at the bulge that was visible through Brendan's boxers. He was already hard and big. Ste had almost forgotten, after all these months, how big Brendan was. He looked up at Brendan and Brendan looked expectantly back at him. Ste moved slightly closer and put soft kisses on Brendan's cock, through his boxers, before he licked it, making Brendan's boxer wet with his saliva. He heard Brendan mumble something unintelligible. He stroke lightly with his hand over Brendan's length, making Brendan inhale deeply and he relaxed in his chair, enjoying Ste's hand on him. Ste's hand found his way from Brendan's leg to his boxers. He put his hand underneath Brendan's boxers and enclosed Brendan's cock with his hand. He started to stroke him, causing Brendan to moan. He pulled his hand back and he pulled at Brendan's boxers so Brendan's cock sprang free.

Ste touched him tentatively with his fingers, before he moved his lips towards him. Brendan hissed softly when Ste planted little kisses from the top to the base. Ste felt his own body reacting to the sounds which were coming from Brendan's lips. He couldn't stop the sounds which came from his own. Ste held Brendan's cock in his hand and licked it from base to top. Once Ste got to the tip, he placed it in his mouth. He went slowly at first, bobbing in and out, making Brendan crazy with his tongue. He felt Brendan's hand in his hair, not very gently, but Ste didn't really care. He slowly began to speed up, making Brendan moan softly. Ste let his hand move into Brendan's boxers and touched Brendan's balls. He ran his hand down Brendan's legs and up his stomach, to wake up Brendan's whole body. Brendan was gasping for air now and he kept trembling in his chair, trying to hold still, but failing hard. When Ste's teeth lightly scraped Brendan's cock, Brendan said hoarse:

"Fuck, Steven."

Ste let go of Brendan's cock and said quasi- indignant: "watch your mouth, Brendan."

Brendan's hands were clawed into the table cloth now. Brendan's half- closed eyes looked at him darkly. "Shut up Steven."

"That's no way of speaking to me, Bren," Ste said teasingly, he let his fingers slide slowly over the head of Brendan's cock.

Brendan growled and grumbled: "Stop teasing and get back to what you were doing."

"You mean like this?" Ste's mouth slid around Brendan's cock all the way to his base and moved his tongue and mouth over his base to his head, in the meantime trying to forget his own throbbing erection. He turned circles with his tongue around Brendan's tip, making Brendan hiss.

"Yeah. That's good. Feels so good."

Then Ste took him all the way again and again, making Brendan thrusting his hips towards Ste, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth. Ste opened his eyes and looked up at Brendan. Brendan's head was bent back from pure ecstasy and he moaned very loudly. Ste replaced his mouth by his hand and he stroked Brendan softly. Brendan shivered lightly and he looked down at Ste. Brendan's dark blue eyes connected with his deep blue ones. Brendan had a hazy look in his eyes. Ste smiled softly and Brendan returned the smile, moving his fingers over Ste's lips. "Wish you could see yourself now, with those pouty lips of yours, all wet and swollen. God Steven, I don't think you even know what you're doing to me now."

"Got a pretty good idea, me," Ste replied with hunger in his eyes.

Brendan swallowed, before he continued: "Could you-? Just-"

Ste rolled his eyes, but acted on the unspoken request and wrapped his tongue around Brendan's cock once more, causing Brendan to growl. Ste used his lips and tongue on Brendan and Brendan hissed: "It feels so good, you feel so good."

Brendan's breathing accelerated when Ste moved Brendan's cock slowly in and out his mouth. Ste blew lightly against Brendan's shaft repeatedly to push him even further, Brendan's hand was back on Ste's head, guiding him towards his cock. Ste got all lost in the feeling of Brendan's cock in his mouth, Brendan's hips thrusting upwards, his hand at the back of his head, the sounds coming from Brendan's lips. He moaned softly and took Brendan all the way.

"Steven, stop."

Ste pulled away with all his might and said surprised and confused: "what?"

He felt Brendan moving his hand from the back of his head to his lips and he lay his thumb on his mouth. "Ssst, someone's coming down."

"What!?" Ste tried to get up, but Brendan's voice stopped him: "Don't move, Steven. Stay there."

"But Bren-," Ste hissed. But Brendan pulled the table cloth back down, interrupting him loudly: "Hey Chez, forgot something?" Brendan voice sounded husky.

Ste's heart started to beat hard against his chest and he felt sweaty all of a sudden. He tried to hold his breath, but that was a little difficult, because his breathing was still accelerated. Thank God Cheryl couldn't see him, as the long tablecloth was blocking her view.

"I was going to look if we had something to drink." Ste could see Cheryl walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Oh, look we still got some white wine."

Ste looked at Brendan's crotch before him, still wet of his saliva. Although his heart was still beaming against his chest, he couldn't resist touching Brendan's cock softly with his fingertips. Brendan winched at the contact and he moved uncomfortable in his chair to hide his reaction. Ste couldn't see Brendan's face, but he knew that Brendan clenched his jaw in order not to make a sound.

"So where is Ste?" he heard Cheryl ask. Ste suppressed a chuckle, before moving his thumb over the tip of Brendan's cock. He felt Brendan quiver in his seat.

"Bren?" Cheryl muttered, when he didn't give her an answer.

Brendan let go of his baited breath and said hoarse: "Had something better to do."

"Something better than staying here?" Ste smiled softly and took Brendan's cock gently in his hand, before he moved his tongue over the head. He heard Brendan gasp for air, before he said breathlessly:

"Yeah had to see his kids, didn't he."

Ste could hear Brendan panted breath, while listening to Cheryl's voice: "I thought he was going to spend the night here, you know after you two got back together."

Ste put his lips around Brendan and used his tongue on him, making Brendan squirm, but a soft growl was all that left his lips.

Cheryl took that as a response and she continued still with her head in the fridge. "Hmm, just gonna take some of this cheese and these grapes, okay?"

"Yeah... sure." Ste used his lips and took Brendan halfway into his mouth. Brendan moved one hand to the back of Ste's head and Ste tried hard not to make any sound himself.

But Brendan couldn't stop himself anymore and moaned softly, catching Cheryl's attention.

"Everything okay, love?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little tired. That's all."

"Why don't ya go sleeping' then? It's almost ten, so it's not that early. I know it's been a rough day for you," Ste heard the twinkling in her voice.

"I know, just didn't wanna disturb you with the noise I make." Ste heard the underlying meaning of that sentence, but it didn't make Ste quit, it just seemed to turn him on more.

Ste took Brendan's cock all the way, causing Brendan to pull at Ste's hair and biting his under lip trying not to make another sound.

"You won't," Cheryl replied, still walking around in the kitchen.

When Ste touched Brendan's balls with his hand, Brendan pushed against Ste's head to make him stop and Ste was startled. So he pulled his head back, forgetting he sat under the table. "Ouch!" Ste cried out.

"What?" Cheryl said, sounding surprised and awfully close to them all of a sudden. Ste could see her legs and feet. Brendan was bend, blocking Cheryl's view at Ste.

Brendan's hand loosened his grip on Ste's head and started stroking the place Ste bumped his head: "Banged my knee, didn't I."

"Let me see."

Ste's heart made a flight and his eyes widened.

"No!" Brendan yelled hard. Cheryl stopped moving and Brendan said hastily: "I'm not a kid any more Chez. I can take some pain, you know."

"Yeah, okay. You're right." Cheryl muttered. Brendan moved his hand over Ste's head and Ste grabbed his hand, feeling the sweat on the inside of his hand.

"I'm going back upstairs, before Carmel's gonna ask where I am. Go and get some sleep Bren, you look tired."

"Yeah. Good night sis."

Cheryl smiled and her footsteps wandered off, up the stairs. It was quite for a moment after the door of her room closed and both Ste and Brendan sighed, before Ste climbed from under the table and took a deep breath.

"That was close."

Brendan stood up and tied up his pants, in the meantime walking towards Ste. "Why did you do that?" Ste could clearly hear the darkness in Brendan's voice, he softly backed up until he hit the wall.

"I promised I would pay you back, for making me look like a fool. Now you know how I felt," he tried to smile, but failed when he saw the darkness in Brendan's eyes.

"Yeah?" Brendan's voice was only a whisper, but it sent shivers through Ste's spine: "You wanna know what I wanna do to you right now?"

Ste looked at Brendan and had the feeling he couldn't breathe. Then Brendan's hands were in his neck and he pulled him in for another kiss. First Ste was too surprised to react, but then he felt Brendan's hands move to his back and he started to kiss him back, opening his mouth for Brendan's tongue and moaning softly into his mouth.

"I would have come right there you know that? If Cheryl had been there any longer and you hadn't bumped you're head," Brendan said in a husky voice when they broke apart cause they needed to breath.

"It's your fault, you know, that I bumped it." Ste teased.

"Well I had to do something to make you stop, or she would've noticed you, "Brendan replied lightly.

"Admit you liked it," Ste said, with twinkling eyes.

"Ooh I liked it Steven, but you still haven't finished," Brendan said with the desire dripping from his voice and his hands playing with Ste's T-shirt.

Ste smiled excited: "So what do you want me to do about that?"

Brendan turned up a corner of his mouth and replied: "I'll show you, but not here," he moved his lips closer to Ste's. "In the bedroom."

**Please let me know what your think! I'm always curious.  
**


End file.
